Simple
by GuessWhatTimeItIs
Summary: Sometimes it's the simple things that are the best.


Simple

"Fionna, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Prince Gumball was quickly chasing after the girl that strode before him, and his little crown barely stayed perched atop his head in his effort to catch her. The woman had her hand at her face, as she rubbed away tears. The tapping of the prince's shoes on the flooring of the castle rang fast after her, but she refused to stop. The pink walls of the palace were racing by, portraits staring down on the pair of figures from the shadows.

In moments Fionna had found her way out of the palace, striding out into the dark of the night. Her fists were curled in mute agony, and her feet moved with a grace belying her emotions. Gumball was right after her, not willing to let her run off in a huff. The pink prince was not used to running, but he did his best to keep up with the athletic youth.

"Fionna, please. It's not what you think, I swear!" He was insistent, but it seemed not to matter to the beauty that walked ahead of him. She proceeded to walk for a minute or two away from the palace before finally turning to him. Her eyes were red, tears running down her face. Gumball had never seen Fionna like this, and he faltered at the sight of it. She had barely managed to hold her thoughts in, but all at once her feelings erupted from her lungs. They say many things about a woman scorned…they are all true.

"Don't even say it! You led me on and you know it! But if you're only going to pretend to like me and then dump me, then I'm not even going to talk to you, y-y-y-y-you butt!" She was still crying, but Fionna let the words out with venom on her tongue. It hurt the pink royal, pain and discomfort plain on his face. But the adventuress didn't care.

He deserved it.

"Wait, Fionna, I still like you, just not like that! Please, I never meant to hurt you." He pleaded, but she did not answer him. Burning cheeks and a knot in her stomach told Fionna it was time to go. She had to go somewhere, anywhere.

Fionna walked away into the night fuming, leaving Gumball there on the threshold of his kingdom. She didn't care, her own worries came first right now. Thoughts were flying through her mind like a flock of birds. How dare he? What kind of friend was he? If he wasn't interested in her, he should have just kept his distance. He didn't have to lead her on just to let her down. Screw him. The short blonde mused in the dark, her legs carrying her away from the Candy Kingdom. Not once did she waver, not once did she look back.

On she walked, out into the grasslands. This was her home, the place where she lay her head down at night. But not tonight; no, tonight she wasn't sleeping anywhere. This wasn't a matter to sleep off; there was nothing that could bring her solace. Her best friend Cake was off with her beau, Lord Monochromicorn, so it was no use going back to that empty tree house anyways. Sighing into the wind, Fionna kept walking.

The grasslands were so open, so free. On an ordinary night Fionna would love to just run with her arms spread wide and appreciate the place for what it was: ultimate freedom. Something about this place urged her to let everything go and just love life. But now was not the time for joy. Something inside her hurt bad. Her heartguts had been stretched out and almost torn, and she needed some way to heal.

She decided to sit down, if only for a minute or two. Dropping down onto her caboose, Fionna pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. It was a warm summer night, beautiful and welcoming. The little girl didn't want a welcome; she wanted something more, something solid. Looking into the night sky, she swore with the few naughty words she had learned. Instantly regretting this action, she took them all back quietly. No one would have heard her, but it was the principle of the thing that drove her.

And then she stopped crying. She replaced the tears with words.

"Glob I feel so stupid. I should have known. Why did I believe him? I mean, he's my friend, but even so…I should have known. I wish I would have realized the truth sooner, or just let him go in the first place." The feelings spilled forth from her, and she soon did not realize what she was saying. Fionna just needed to get the emotions out, all she needed was to speak her mind.

When she ran out of words, Fionna picked herself up again. She didn't need a hero, and she certainly didn't need to be saved. Swallowing, she intoned a small mantra beneath her breath. She faced her fear and she was better for it. Not to say that the pain was gone. No, that pain would take a while to recede. But it was time to be moving on, even if she didn't know where she was going. Anywhere would work, so she let her mind wander as her feet did the same.

Over the grasslands her body carried her, and before she knew it she was elsewhere. Past familiar places she trudged, not stopping or slowing at the sight of them. Not knowing what she sought, Fionna walked on, until at last she found herself at a familiar place that drew her closer.

Fionna didn't bother to knock. Either he was home, or he was out, and she didn't care either way. Letting herself in, the short girl ambled into the kitchen and started fishing through the refrigerator. Nothing looked good, and Fionna decided she probably could only eat something really fatty or greasy right now anyways. Bad moods were notorious for these types of cravings in the little blonde.

Icy fingers dragged across Fionna's neck, and in an instant she turned and threw a fist. But the offending party was too quick, ducking under her arm. With a puff, the short girl blew the hair out of her startled face.

"You could just say 'hi.' I don't like it _that_ rough." Marshall Lee floated next to her, a sly smirk on his face. Fionna gave him a look filled with disinterest. Or, she tried to anyways. Instead, she found her eyes glued to him in a strange fashion, like he was a delicious dessert. In a moment the feeling passed, but it left her thinking. As she thought, he continued to talk.

"So what are you doing around here bite-size? It's not like you to come over in the middle of the night." There wasn't concern or caring in his voice, just curiosity. The question brought up her feelings though, and suddenly she felt sick.

"I, uh, I guess I just…uhhm…" Words failed her. The feelings were flowing back, stronger than ever. It hit her so hard, just when she was starting to feel better. In agony she threw her arms around Marshall's neck, tears coming back hot and fresh. Fionna didn't even care if he saw her this way; she wouldn't—no, couldn't—hold these feelings back.

Marshall tensed up. His face was rigid, surprise and embarrassment written across his face. Awkwardly he returned the hug, maneuvering himself down into a position more resembling a standing pose. After a minute of Fionna crying into his shoulder, Marshall picked her up and floated her to the couch before sitting her down and prying her off of his neck.

"So what's up, you going to tell me?" Now he was worried, and he showed his rare face of concern. Fionna just curled up on the couch, letting the tears stream down her face. She tried to talk, she really did, but it only came out a mess.

"G-g-g-guuhhbaa t-t-t-tri-i-i-d duh duh..." Marshall just looked at her for a second before letting a little chuckle out. Fionna shot him a look of sadness and slight anger, but he just laughed harder.

"I don't talk emotional blubbering girl. Now just take a deep breath before you talk." Sitting up, Fionna rubbed her eyes. Breathing deeply several times, she let herself calm down. When she felt ready, she began, trying not to let her tears and sniffling get the best of her speech.

"Gumball tried to…*sniff*…tried to pretend that he liked me, or something, and then…*sniff*…he told me he didn't like me like that, and…it just…" The words came out slowly and half-choked. As she let her voice trail off, Marshall frowned at her. Annoyance flushed into his face, and he rolled his eyes at her. At first Fionna felt he was mocking her, but then he burst out in an annoyed tone.

"That's just like him! And I'll bet he thought he was being all helpful. Ugh, sometimes he makes me sick." The words surprised Fionna, and for a moment she felt inspired by him. Marshall wasn't usually one to judge others, but it felt good to hear someone else say things about Gumball over this. It hurt to think of insulting Gumball, but he was being a butt. She let it go, just for now.

"Fionna, I'm sorry about Gumball. But come on, let's cheer you up and forget him." In a rare moment of caring, Marshall leaned over and hugged the little girl. Her cheeks flushed, and her heart beat faster. In a moment she had pulled herself almost painfully close to him. This was what she wanted, someone to hold her and to care…it was all falling into place, and suddenly Fionna had an epiphany.

Tilting her head, Fionna looked up into Marshall's eyes. They were caring, and close. Deep red, she focused on them before moving her mouth towards his. It was everything she wanted, everything she needed, and in this moment-.

Marshall's hand was on her lips, separating their faces. Making a surprised noise, Fionna's eyes were suddenly opened wide. Marshall had a look of disapproval and disbelief plastered across his face. The young girl's face was now burning, a deep sense of mortification creeping up her spine. Rejection was rearing its ugly head again, and Fionna didn't want to face it.

"Fionna. No. I will not be your rebound. Not cool." Marshall said it matter-of-factly, no humor in his voice. It wasn't hurtful, and Fionna was suddenly more confused than she was disappointed. How often did he flirt with her, how often had they been together as buds just the two of them? Wasn't this a natural progression?

"Bwut why?" Marshall's hand was still pressed against her lips as she talked, and he soon pulled it back. With a flourish he floated off of the couch and left her sitting in awe. She looked up at him and felt a pang in her chest. It was twice in one night that she was being turned down. These feelings had only just manifested, but they were still strong enough to be hurt. Marshall shook his head, answering her question.

"Fionna, seriously. You're throwing yourself into my arms because you got shot down, not because there's something going on between us. I'll be here for you, but I'm not going to take advantage of your weak little heart. Even I'm not that cold." Fionna sighed, letting her head fall down. It was disappointing, but probably true. She had never worked up the courage to confront Gumball, and had never wanted anyone else, so she had never felt this kind of rejection.

But something gnawed at the back of her mind. Something was slightly wrong about this. Something…wait!

"But if I wasn't all emotional you'd take me up on my offer?" Marshall looked at her with a little smirk, before turning very serious. He let out a sigh and then confronted her.

"Fi, don't think I haven't considered it." The pale boy's voice was deep, almost rasping. Fionna felt her whole body react to the words. He had thought about her before… in a way she had never imagined. Suddenly Fionna was aghast with feelings, but then Marshall's words turned colder.

"But just because I've _considered_ it doesn't mean we're going down that particular road." Again, disappointment. This rollercoaster of feelings was not pleasant. Fionna hadn't been down _any_ kind of road with _anyone_ before, and now today she's almost gone down _two_, and been denied both. It felt so wrong, but something in her snapped right there and then. She was going to have something.

"How about we just start walking that direction and see where it leads us? It could be fun…" She let the idea simmer into existence, but Marshall was quick this time.

"No. Not even that. Stop Fionna." He was serious. But so was she. Getting up, Fionna started to step towards Marshall. He pulled his bass up from the ground, and pointed the sharp end at her. She smiled at him, a playful little challenge rolling off her tongue.

"Oh, that's how you want it?" She pulled a golden sword from her pack, bringing it across to meet his blade. Raising an eyebrow, Marshall pulled back away from her. Wordless, he pushed her sword aside. A simple frown was on his face, but he didn't show any indication of his thoughts. Fionna decided it was time to act, time to beat some sense into him.

With a great swing of her sword, she arched forward at the vampire. He blocked her swings, jumping through his door to get free into the night. The adventuress followed him, a toothy grin adorning her face. A loud _thud_ accompanied her landing on his deck, and again they clashed. Steel on steel, face to face, the duo looked into each other's eyes.

Marshall barred his teeth, a low hiss emanating from his gut. Fionna returned the sound, but anger did not drive it. The vampire's brow lowered at the noise, and again he was on the defensive. Time after time Fionna strove to beat him. She wanted it so bad, to beat him and to prove she was worth it.

Wait, what?

The thought intruded on her warrior's focus, and suddenly Fionna had a reason to doubt herself. What was she fighting for? Was she fighting for Marshall's affections, or for Gumball's, or just for affection at all? As doubt crept into her thoughts, her initial confidence waned. Her pale opponent commented on it.

"Giving up? I was beginning to wonder how long you'd last." His words were less serious, the familiar playfulness easing its way into his speech. Fionna felt a twinge of annoyance in her stomach at this, a clear mocking of her even if he didn't mean it.

And then she saw an opening.

Knocking the bass sideways, she threw her head into his. A loud _crack_ rang out into the night, and both parties fell backwards to the ground. They ended up dropping their respective weapons, the injury leaving them helpless. Fionna saw stars, the impact of one skull on another leaving her dazed. Marshall was groaning on the ground at her feet, but he hadn't moved more than to clutch his forehead. His voice was low and pained when he finally spoke.

"Why in…what…come on, Fionna that really hurt…" Marshall was kind of a baby sometimes, and Fionna would have laughed if her head didn't smart so badly. Sitting up slowly, she looked at his stunned form splayed out in front of her feet. Both of his hands now clasped his forehead.

"So does that mean I won?" Marshall uncovered one eye. Looking at the little blonde before him, he tried to keep a straight face. But a little smile slowly fought its way onto his face, and then he started to laugh. It was contagious, and almost immediately Fionna was laughing with him. They chuckled and guffawed and generally had good hearty fun. Rolling on Marshall's lawn, the two finally stopped their giggles lying next to one another.

And Fionna felt better.

Looking at Marshall with new eyes, she smiled innocently at now still form. Marshall shared the smile when he returned her look, a knowing expression in his eyes. They lay in the grass for a short while, just enjoying the moment. When he spoke to her, his voice was easy and calm.

"You alright now?" She nodded. Looking straight up to the cave's roof, Fionna sighed. So much had happened, and so many feelings had overwhelmed the girl. She spoke again to him, not even considering the words. They just flowed forth, like a great wave of emotion for the second time in one night.

"I didn't want someone to hold me. I wanted someone to make me laugh, someone to make me smile. I wanted a friend. Thank you Marshall." He chuckled slightly. Responding to her little revelation, Marshall grinned slyly at the girl.

"You're welcome. And good, it wouldn't be any fun if you were easy." With that, Marshall stood up and slinked back into his house, plucking his bass from the ground as he went inside. Fionna just watched him go in silence. When he was out of earshot, she spoke to herself in an incredulous tone.

"Wait…huh?"


End file.
